


Flower in the Garden

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Greece, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Usagi finds a lovely flower in a Greek garden.
Relationships: Tsukino Usagi/Xenian Flower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Classical Flash 2020





	Flower in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



It was exciting for Usagi as she looked around everyone. The clothing here was so different from the kimonos of her native Japan. She hadn’t wasted any time in getting a cute toga, sandals, and some local jewelry. She kept her hair in her favorite style, a pair of buns with the rest hanging loose in a pair of long ribbons.

Once she was dressed in local clothing, she stopped at a temple to pay her respects to the gods of this area. The temples were different, but she liked them. She tried to memorize as much as she could for telling Rei.

After leaving the temple, Usagi bought herself some figs to snack on as she explored the area. She had no set goal in mind, only wanting to see as much as she could. Never had she been so confident in her choice to become the apprentice of a trader.

Back in Japan her friends had such clear paths for them. Rei was a shrine maiden. Ami a healer. Makoto ran an inn along with her husband. Minako was an entertainer. The one thing Usagi had going for her was her ability to make close friends with almost anyone no matter where they were from. That was why she’d become the apprentice of a merchant.

As Usagi was admiring the wares of a local merchant, she got the whiff of the sweetest of scents. It was floral, but unknown to her. She followed the scent, trying to find out where it was coming from. Usagi made a few wrong turns before she ended up in a beautiful garden on the edge of town.

The scent led her into the garden, past many plants and flowers, some of which she could name, but many that she could not. She finally found herself before a field of red flowers that were like lilies and were not like lilies at the same time.

“So pretty,” Usagi murmured.

“As are you,” said a small voice.

“Who said that?” Usagi asked as she looked around.

“I did.” One of the flowers unfolded itself to review the upper half of a beautiful nude woman. “I am the Xenian Flower. All of these blossoms are me.”

“A talking flower! Greece really is an amazing land!” Usagi was amazing by the beauty and delicacy of the Xenian Flower. Her heart beat faster at such a pretty woman before, prettier than even the girls Usagi had fantasized about. She reached out, wanting to pluck the flower to take with her, but she hesitated. She didn’t wish to hurt this beautiful being. “I would like to take you with me, but I’m fearful of harming you.”

“If you pick me and put me in your hair then I will be able to share your strength and go anywhere that you might go.”

“Alright,” Usagi smiled. She reached out and carefully picked the flower. Usagi held the Xenian Flower gingerly, being careful not to crush her as she walked towards a creek. Using the reflection as a mirror, Usagi put the Xenian Flower in her hair, at the base of one of her buns.

Something changed inside of Usagi. She had an awareness of Xenian’s thoughts and feelings, of her desire to spread her seeds across the world. Usagi wanted nothing more than to make that possible, to let Xenian see everything.

Usagi went around the rest of her exploring with Xenian in her hair. The most extraordinary thing happened where Usagi could now understand all of the Greek being spoken around her, though Usagi could not speak it herself. She could hear Xenian’s voice in her mind, explaining things to Usagi, telling her what signs said, explaining local customs.

As night fell, Usagi returned to the inn that she was staying at. She removed Xenian from her hair and placed her in a glass of water.

“That was amazing!” Usagi smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“I enjoyed your sense of wonder and being able to move around freely. But there is one more thing I would like to show you.”

“What’s that?”

“The pleasures of flesh.”

Usagi flushed bright red. “I… uh… I don’t have much experience with that and wouldn’t I crush you? I’m far bigger.”

Xenian smiled. “Put me back in your hair, lay down in bed, and relax.”

Usagi did as she was instructed.

Her left hand grasped her own breast, though she didn’t tell her body to do it.

“Shh, it’s alright, I’m controlling your arms,” Xenian reassured Usagi. “We can both feel the pleasure of your body when I’m in your hair.” Usagi’s right hand went down between her legs and started to slowly rub.


End file.
